


Grief Consequences

by Hotchniss123 (MrsChipRockefeller)



Series: Hotchner Hearts [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Bleached Hair, Difficulties Conceiving, F/M, Family Reunions, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Italy, Kidnapping, Livestreaming Torture, Past Character Death, Pregnancy, Reconciliation, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 38
Words: 23,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsChipRockefeller/pseuds/Hotchniss123
Summary: Hotch gets kidnapped and Emily comes back two years after a case that changed their lives forever





	1. Taken

Taken

He'd had enough. It had been two years! Two years since his son had been killed! Two years since his wife had walked out! His eldest son didn't even stay at home anymore. He preferred to stay at friends' houses and popped in every now and again. His family just hadn't been the same since their six year old son had been murdered.

It was all his fault! He'd been too late to save him. He'd tried but he'd failed him. He still couldn't get the image of his dead body out of his head. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the day he failed to save his youngest son. He'd pushed them all away by shutting himself off but he'd had to work. He couldn't let anyone else lose their child yet he'd ended up losing his family.

She'd left two years ago saying she needed space and time. He should have followed her when she ran out of his office crying but he didn't. He'd just accepted her note of resignation and gone right back to work. When he got home that night he found her gone and a note from his son saying he was staying at a friend's.

Like a fool he'd waited for her but he now knew there was no hope. He'd lost all contact with her. It was obvious she didn't want him anymore. If she did she'd have come back or at least contacted him by now but not a word. Was she even still alive? He'd lost all hope.

What was the point in living? There was no-one there for him. He'd lost everything that ever mattered to him. What was there to live for? He'd failed to save his youngest son, his wife was never coming back and his eldest son didn't need him. He was seventeen now and only came home every now and again.

He wasn't needed. He was just a waste of space. He was barely alive anyway. He'd been empty for the last two years and just going through the motions. He couldn't bear this existence anymore. Even more he couldn't bear this pain anymore.

Deciding he should join his youngest son he picked up a pen and paper. He looked down at the paper feeling vulnerable but determined and wrote a note to tell his eldest son where he'd gone. He just hoped he understood and wouldn't try and stop him. He couldn't live with this pain anymore.

He then put on his shoes and left the house. He knew where he was going as he headed to Anacostia River. He used to come here all the time with his youngest son when he was in town. He hadn't been here since they lost him and he felt his chest tighten as he rushed to the bridge where they used to play Pooh sticks.

He could feel tears in his eyes rising as he saw the bridge. He gripped the rail trying to bite back his tears and climbed on top of it. He stared at the water and gulped. He couldn't take it anymore though. He couldn't live like this any longer. He just couldn't go on.

He heard footsteps behind him but stayed looking at the water contemplating jumping in fully clothed. He wouldn't let anyone stop him. He had to do this. He'd never felt so alone and it had been going on two years already.

He heard a man's voice say, "Go on. End it all. There's no-one there for you. Might as well be dead. Want some help?"

He couldn't believe someone was actually encouraging him to do it. Was he really there or was it just his mind talking to him? He dared to take a look and saw with tears in his eyes a dark-haired man standing there looking at him with the utmost hatred.

"The great Agent Hotchner couldn't even save his own son," he sneered.

He was right he thought looking back at the water. He'd been too late to save Toby. He couldn't bear the thought of how scared and abandoned he must have felt as the bastard took his young life away from him. He was meant to be his father and the head of an elite group of profilers but when it had come time to save his son he'd failed him and now he was lying six feet under the ground. It was all his fault his wife had lost her only child.

"What are you waiting for?" the man asked. "Do you want a push?"

Suddenly he felt a great thrust from behind him and found himself falling. He felt the water go over his head and fill his lungs. It stung and he saw his life flash before his eyes. He felt so incredibly alone.

"Oops," the man said then dived in after him.

He found his body and dragged him out onto the river bank. He laid him on the grass and gave him CPR. Soon enough he coughed up the water in his lungs and looked up at him weakly.

"I'm not going to make it that easy for you," he said slinging him over his shoulder.

He then threw him into the back of his van and got in himself. He drove off to the warehouse he'd prepared for this. The time had come. He'd been planning this for two years ever since he lost his son and found out his killer had been beaten to death by an agent before he could get justice.

When they got to the warehouse he shaved his hair off to show his dominance. He was his now to do whatever he wanted with. He put chains on both his wrists and ankles then strung him up leaving him alone.


	2. Code Red

Code Red

Jack had just got home to change his overnight bag and stock the fridge up to make sure his dad ate. He knew if someone wasn't keeping an eye on him he wouldn't eat. He just couldn't bear the memories and reminders of his baby brother.

It was all his fault! If only he'd been watching his brother instead of having a sneaky fag with his friends he'd never have been taken. He'd never forget how he'd told him to go away. If only he'd known it would be the last time they'd see Toby alive.

As soon as he stepped into the family home a feeling of foreboding had come over him and his chest tightened. "Dad," he called. "Dad, are you home? Uncle Dave told me you were due home yesterday."

There was no answer so he searched the house. He stopped when he saw a note on the kitchen table. No, it couldn't be! He couldn't have done!

He picked the note up fearfully and read it. His eyes widened in alarm as he read:

'Jack, I'm sorry you deserve better than this. You deserve more than a hollow shell as a father. It's clear now your stepmother's never coming back. I can't carry on like this. I love you, son, and I am so proud of you but please don't stop me from joining your brother. Love dad.'

No, no, he wasn't going to take this! He had to save his dad no matter what he said! Why was he so stupid and selfish to have left him when he needed him? If he died there would be another death on his conscience. It was all his fault! He should have helped him over his brother's death but he'd only been fifteen when he died.

It was time to grow up and stop running. His father's life was at stake. He still thought of him as his hero even when he didn't come home with his kid brother. He'd at least tried to save him and had killed his killer. The only thing he hadn't respected was when he'd refused to grieve and started shutting him and Emily out.

When Emily ran off he was all his dad had and he took that from him like a selfish fifteen year old that could only see his pain. He'd left him to wallow in his grief and guilt. This was all his fault that he'd allowed his dad to live like this.

He called the only person he knew could help him save his dad.

"Rossi speaking," he picked up.

"Uncle Dave, it's me," Jack answered worried.

Sensing the fear and worry in his voice he asked, "What is it?"

"Dad's missing..."

"What?" he answered worried about his best friend. He hadn't been himself since they'd lost his little boy on a case.

"I came home and he was gone..." He gulped and added, "He left a suicide note."

"I'll be right over."

"Please hurry."

"We'll find him."

He hung up and rushed to the house to help the boy save his father.

As soon as he arrived at the house Jack gave him Aaron's suicide note. He went over it trying to keep his composure. He should have insisted he'd move in with him. That way he could have kept an eye on him and that way they could have taken him away from the reminders of his dead son.

"Is there anywhere he and Toby used to love going together?" he asked knowing he'd probably have attempted somewhere that meant something to him and Toby. He'd said he wanted to join Toby.

"Anacostia River," he answered looking down trying to bite back the pain. "They used to play Pooh sticks together."

They jumped into Rossi's car and he drove them to the river. When they arrived they both jumped out and Jack ran to the bridge while Rossi ran after him. They looked around but couldn't see any sign of Hotch apart from a smashed phone on the middle of the bridge.

Jack ran to it and picked it up. It was the latest blackberry; the same model as his dad had. He put it back together and switched it on. There on the screen was a picture of himself and his kid brother in happier times. He felt a lump form in his throat as he saw it.

"Its dad's phone," he said to the older man. He saw him looking at the trees intently. "What have you found?" he asked concerned.

"First of all there's these tire tracks here," he answered crouching down by the skid marks beside the river. Jack nodded and then Dave got up and pointed to the tree. "And there's a security camera."

"Do you think they'll let us see the footage?" he asked concerned.

"With this they will," he answered flashing his badge.

Jack smiled slightly and followed him to the security office. He flashed his badge so they'd let them in telling them Jack was with him.

Once in there they were shown the footage. Their chests tightened as they saw him drown then be saved only to be kidnapped. Someone had taken his father he thought and they had no idea where he'd been taken or what he was going to do. They had to save him as soon as possible.

Rossi called in the team to meet him at the BAU in ten minutes. After doing so he patted the young man's arm and said, "We'll find him, kiddo, we'll find him."

He nodded and they got back into his car. They drove to the BAU making a quick stop to pick up Jack's laptop. He'd insisted he needed it. He was the only one who could contact her. He was the only one she'd got back in touch with. His father needed her now more than ever.

When they reached the BAU the team gathered in the conference room while he was left in his father's office. He looked around smiling sadly. It reminded him so much of the man his dad was before all this happened.


	3. Coming Back

Coming Back

He opened up the laptop and skyped her. He had to let her know. She was their only hope for his father to pull through. His father believes she was never coming back but he knew she still loved him. She always asked after him and how he was doing. They were still married.

He swallowed the lump in his throat as his stepmother came on the screen. How was he going to tell her all this? How was he going to tell her he'd been kidnapped whilst contemplating suicide?

"Mum, please come home," he said unsteadily. He felt so alone and scared. His father was gone and they had no idea who had him and why and where. Was he going to lose his dad too? He sure hoped he'd see him again. He had to tell him he was sorry and how much he needed him.

Seeing all the emotions on his face her chest tightened. "What's happened, Jack?" she asked knowing something had happened to Aaron.

"Dad's been kidnapped and I found a suicide note from him," he answered trying to bite back his tears. He was trying to be an adult but part of him was still a kid.

No, no, Emily thought. No, she couldn't live without her husband. She'd tried so hard but she was never going to stop loving him. She should have gone back earlier but she couldn't bear all the reminders of her only son. They'd tried so hard to get pregnant after she'd been told it would be difficult. He'd been the spitting image of his dad.

"I'll be on the next train. Hang in there, buddy. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks mum," he smiled slightly.

He closed up his laptop and went to the team nervously. He had to let them know she was on her way. They had to be prepared to be reunited with his stepmother.

How was he going to tell them? How was he going to admit he'd been in touch with his stepmother for the last few months? Would they be mad at him? He tried to get her to come home but he was scared to push her away. Would it have hurt his dad to know?

When he reached the conference room he saw them trying to analyse the footage and work out where he was taken and why. They all looked at a loss and Garcia looked frustrated at her laptop.

"Mum's on her way," he said looking down.

They looked up and Reid stuttered, "You've been in touch with Emily?"

"Via Skype."

"How long have you been in touch, kid?" Morgan asked.

"A couple of months," he answered looking down and shuffling his feet.

"And you didn't tell your father," Rossi answered raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't want to hurt him. I kept trying to tell her to come home but I didn't want to push her away. I didn't want to lose her again. She always asked after dad though."

"Where's she been?" JJ asked.

"She's on a train from New York," he answered nervously.

"She's been three hours away all this time," Garcia replied on the verge of tears.

"She only moved to New York a couple of months ago. She was in Tuscany before that as she wanted to get as far away as she could from any reminders of Toby."

"We can all understand that," JJ sighed.

"Dwelling on the past isn't going to help find Aaron," Dave said firmly.

"Dave's right," JJ answered. "Aaron's our priority now no matter how much we miss Toby."

They nodded and got back to work. They had to do whatever they could to save Hotch.


	4. Waking Up

Waking Up

He woke up shivering and shackled. He could feel something heavy around his wrists and ankles. His head also felt colder and lighter. What was going on? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was falling into the river.

He looked in front of him and saw a mirrored wall running opposite him. In it he saw he was in what appeared to be a warehouse. He noticed he was still in the wet clothes he wore to the river but his head was shaved. He was also strung up in chains. Who'd done this to him?

He heard footsteps behind him and saw in the mirror the same man he saw at the river. Who was he? What did he want from him? What had he done to this guy? He noticed he was carrying a whip and tried to struggle out of his chains.

"Oh look sleeping beauty's awake," he sneered.

"Who are you?" Hotch asked shaking his chains. "What do you want from me?"

He smacked the whip across Hotch's back while he bit his lip trying to bite back his pain. He would never let this guy see his pain even if he had saved his life. He'd clearly saved his life for his own ends. He was no fool.

"My son was found lying on an altar with his heart cut out," the man shouted in anger.

"So was my youngest son," he answered trying to bite back his tears. He could never shake off the image of his son lying there on the altar.

"And your wife did she kill herself too," he answered.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from her in two years," he answered sadly.

"Before my son could even get justice I heard an agent had beaten his killer to death," he shouted smacking the whip back down on his back.

Once again he tried to mask the pain but it stung like hell. He understood now at least why this man had it in for him so bad. "I found my young son lying on an altar with his chest open and our son's murderer holding his heart. How else was I going to react? You'd have done the same."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to me," he shouted slapping the whip down on his back again.


	5. Livestreaming

Livestreaming

Emily arrived at her old workplace and went up to the conference room nervously. It was time to face her family after two years. How were they going to react? She just hoped they understood she had to get away. She couldn't bear the reminders of her son. She'd lost more than anyone knew that day.

Now her husband was missing! The man she'd loved for over ten years had been taken! She was to blame. If she'd only come back earlier he'd know she loved him more than life itself. She'd gone through so much loss in the past few years she couldn't lose him as well. They had to save her husband. They just had to.

Jack went up to her straight away and hugged her. She hugged him back close to her. It was so good to feel her stepson in her arms again. It reminded her there was someone there for her. They needed each other right now more than ever.

He turned away but placed his hand on her arm as the team looked at her shock with tears in their eyes. It was obvious how everything had taken a toll on her. She'd lost weight and there were dark circles around her eyes. Her eyes were red from crying.

They all got up and hugged her.

"It is so good to see you," JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. It is so good to see you too," she smiled back with tears in her eyes. When they were all sat down she asked, "What have you got so far?"

"Footage from a security camera but we've been over and over it again. It's obvious the UnSub knew the camera was there. He keeps his back to the camera at all times and has hidden his licence plate," Garcia answered guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Penelope," she smiled slightly.

Suddenly Jack's phone went off and he looked at his phone. He'd received a text from Jordan. He opened it up and his eyes widened as he read it.

'Your dad's live streaming on YouTube.'

He went to get his laptop while everyone looked up at him wondering what had got into him. He opened it up and immediately typed his dad's name into YouTube. He filtered it to show the latest video and he saw what his best friend was talking about.

He clicked on the video and saw his father bald and in chains being whipped by some psycho. "I said smile for the camera," he shouted.

Jack's chest tightened and he ran back to the team with his laptop.

"What is it, kid?" Morgan asked seeing he was visibly shaken.

"My dad's live streaming on YouTube," he answered giving the laptop to Garcia hoping she could do something with it.

Their eyes widened as they saw what he was talking about. "Don't shut it down. We might be able to get something from it that might save him," Rossi ordered.

They nodded while JJ took out her best friend and her stepson. There was no way they should see this. As well as trying to save Aaron protecting his family was their priority. They still didn't know if Aaron was the only target or if it was the family.

Garcia tried to get what she could but it was a dummy account and the kidnapper wouldn't show his face. There were several warehouses around here. Her eyes widened as she saw people suggesting various forms of torture in the comments section.

"My fine furry friends, people are suggesting various forms of torture in the comments section. This sicko has an audience. Are we sure we don't want to shut it down?"

Rossi nodded but added, "I want you to find the people who are commenting though. I want them brought in."

She nodded and did so then got to working on shutting down the YouTube account. Several people were brought in and interviewed over commenting on the torture video. They couldn't help though and there was a mix of reaction. Some hadn't realised it was a real video. Some said he deserved everything he was getting.

Though they tried hard to keep their composure with them none of them could tell the team who was behind the video. They got even more frustrated. They had to find him soon. Luckily just before Garcia closed down the video they'd seen the whipping stop.

They just hoped he wouldn't hurt him more but they had no idea of his plan. Their only relief was it looked like Hotch had found the fight in him and was fighting back. They just hoped he wouldn't lose his will to live again.

When it was late they were all sent home to sleep knowing they would arrive back early tomorrow. Rossi made Emily and Jack stay at his. There was no way he was going to let them stay in that house. It would only upset them to have all the reminders around. They needed to stay strong for Aaron.


	6. Challenged

Challenged

The next day they were all back at the BAU when they were alerted to a video on a blog featuring Hotch again. They put it on and found it was now a video challenging them. This time he was actually daring to show his face.

He punched him in the stomach repeatedly then turned to the screen. "You dare shut down my channel, BAU..." He punched him again in the stomach hard forcing Aaron to double over.

He looked back up and sneezed while the man picked up a hose. Oh god, he already had a cold from the river and this guy was going to hose him! Was he serious?

His kidnapper turned back to the camera and said, "I dare you to come stop me, great and wonderful BAU." He then switched the hose on to full power and blasted it at Aaron's stomach. The thrust made his body move back as far as he could whilst the chains pulled him back.

He ended the video then and turned off the hose leaving Aaron on his own. He tried to bite back the tears as the pain hit him. It was even more incredible than when he'd been stabbed repeatedly. He knew the team would save him but he hoped to God it was soon. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

"I want to get that son of a bitch," Morgan shouted slamming his hands down onto the table. "Tell me you have got something, mama."

"He was a lot less careful this time about hiding his face so I've been running face recognition software..." she then looked at the screen that was flashing 'match found'. "Bingo." She clicked on it and added, "Oh no, poor baby."

"What is it, baby girl?" he asked.

"Justin Cleveland. His six year old son, Martin, was killed on the same case that killed Toby. His wife, Chelsea, committed suicide a few months later..."

"He blames Hotch that the case never went to trial..."

"What's his end game?" Reid asked.

"Do we want to know?" Rossi answered. "Garcia, do you have an address?"

She handed over the address she'd found for a warehouse Cleveland owned. They strapped their Kevlar vests on and prepared to leave. Emily looked up from her seat.

"We'll get him, Em, we'll save him," JJ assured.

"I know," she answered quietly.

"You're coming with us and waiting outside," Rossi informed her. "He's going to need you."

She nodded. There was nowhere else she wanted to be than with her husband. He needed to know she was back and to stay. She knew she was to blame for him wanting to commit suicide. If she'd only come back earlier. She had to encourage him to fight.

"Penelope, please look after Jack," she said ruffling his hair.

"Mum, I want to be there..." he answered.

"You know your dad isn't going to want you anywhere near there."

"I'm seventeen. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Please Jack; this guy is on a psychotic break. We don't know what he'll do. I can't lose you too. You'll meet us at the hospital."

He nodded as he hadn't meant to distress his stepmother. He was glad he wouldn't be kept out of it though and they were being honest to him. They were treating him like an adult.

They got into the SUVs and rushed to the warehouse.


	7. Rescued

Rescued

Justin shouted in anger when his computer alerted him that they'd found him. He wasn't going to let them win. The time had come he decided as he picked up the knife. He was going to get his revenge.

He went back to the warehouse and he saw Hotch just as he'd left him. Topless due to him having taken his shirt off yesterday to deal with the whiplash scars he'd left on his back yesterday. Hotch had flinched every time the antiseptic cream had touched the wounds.

He was coughing, sneezing and shivering. He heard the footsteps behind him and looked in the mirror. Somehow when he saw the knife he knew they'd found him. It made him feel stronger but his body had been weakened and was already in pain.

He tried to fight him when he was being unchained but his body couldn't deal with it no matter how hard he fought the pain. Cleveland took him into his arms and got out his knife. He plunged it just underneath Hotch's heart and started drawing it around his heart.

The team crept in when it was a quarter of a way around. He tried to fight as hard as he could to keep his eyes open as he kept carving. He wouldn't let him take his heart. He knew fighting though now with the knife so close to his heart could be dangerous. One wrong move of the knife could hit his heart and then it would be all over.

Their eyes widened as they saw the knife in his chest and Cleveland carving. Rossi knew if they didn't do something soon it could be fatal. He wouldn't let his best friend go the way his son had. He put his finger on the trigger and with great focus pressed on it.

The bullet hit Cleveland right between the eyes and he fell back loosening his fingers on the knife. Hotch tried his hardest to stay awake as Rossi put his gun away and ran to draw the knife out of him. He put it down and tried to stop the blood as Hotch kept fighting to keep his eyes open.

"We have Emily," he told him trying to give him more reason to fight.

"You have my wife," he smiled weakly feeling his heart lift.

"We have your wife," he confirmed. "I know you can fight..." Hotch passed out and Rossi kept encouraging him while JJ held his cold hand trying to warm it up.

The medics rushed over to him and tried to deal with his injuries. They put a bandage compress onto his chest and bandaged his back then wrapped him up in a thermal blanket. He'd have to be taken to surgery when they arrived at the hospital but warming him up and keeping him warm was of vital importance.

They had to keep his temperature up or he could get hypothermia or with his wounds even go into shock. They ran out with him on a stretcher while Emily ran beside him. She took his hand after climbing into the ambulance with him. She prayed to God he pulled through as she felt how cold it was.

"Aaron, it's me, your wife," she said stroking her thumb over his hand. "I'm so sorry for leaving you. I love you so much. I love you so much it hurts always will always have. I need you, Aaron, so does Jack. Please you have to fight. I know you can. You're the biggest fighter I've ever known. I can't lose anyone else, Aaron. I can't live without you."

He opened his eyes briefly then coughed and sneezed. She looked up at the doctors worried. "Don't worry, it's just a cold," they said.

"But what about his chest and back?" she asked.

"He'll be taken straight into surgery. We've managed to stop the blood though."

She nodded and turned back to her husband of nine years. "Darling, it's going to be alright. You can fight. This. You're a fighter. You're going to make it." He flickered his eyes open and shut again. "You'll live. I know you, you're a fighter. You're a survivor." She kissed his hand.

They finally reached the hospital and rushed him into surgery. She was left waiting outside in the waiting room worrying. The team soon joined her while she was pacing along with Jack.


	8. Diagnosis

Diagnosis

Rossi went over to her and placed his hands on her arms. "Emily, it's going to be alright. You know Aaron's a fighter. He'll pull through. Come sit down. You must be strong for him and Jack."

She nodded and sat down next to him numb. She shortly got back up and paced with Morgan. She was just too restless to sit still. Her husband was in surgery in a critical condition, for Christ's sake! How could she calm down? She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't.

Finally a doctor came through looking just like a younger version of her husband. He smiled when he saw her. Boy was she beautiful! He could see something had happened to her and would love to help her over it.

"I'm Dr Nyland," he said then smiled at Emily and added, "but you can call me Danny."

She rolled her eyes. Was this doctor flirting with her? Rossi put his hand on her shoulder and glared at him. "How is my husband?" she asked firmly.

"Husband?"

"Yes Agent Hotchner."

He gulped and looked down at his clipboard."We managed to clean up his back and chest. We've also managed to sew up his chest. He has whiplash scars and there might some bruising that might appear over the next few days. Apart from that all he has is a cold," he informed them.

"Thank you," she smiled relieved he was at least alive and no longer in a critical condition as long as he didn't pull the stitches. She'd make damn well sure he didn't. "Can we see him?"

"Of course," he answered.

She turned to look at Jack. She believed he should go see his father first but she also really needed to see him to calm her heart. She'd seen him dying and it had scared her so much she'd been fretting. She felt guilty over all this and she knew Jack did too. They had to see him.

"You should go first," Jack said.

"Do you want to come with me?" she asked nervously.

They all had to make up and move on she knew that. What their family needed was each other. They needed to repair this family. That was number one priority along with Aaron's recovery.

Jack nodded and took her hand. He'd support his stepmother as she went to see his father. They were both nervous about seeing him after everything they'd been through. They needed to repair everything that had been ruined since Toby's death. They couldn't live apart anymore. All they'd done was cause each other pain and worsen their grief.

They were led to Aaron's hospital room. They both entered nervously. They both had their apologies to make to him. They shouldn't have left him on his own for two years. They should have made up so much sooner. Maybe more of this would have happened if they had.

When they entered they saw he had his eyes closed. They could tell from the heart monitor though that he was just sleeping. He was attached to the monitor and a number of drips. He had the nutrient drip, blood drip and a colostomy bag. It was obvious how little he could do for himself currently.


	9. Family Talk

Family Talk

They sat down either side of him and Emily took his hand stroking her thumb over his skin. He woke up and smiled when he saw her there. She was back. He hoped she'd never leave him again. He just couldn't live without her.

"You're back..." he smiled.

"I'm so sorry I ever left," she answered guiltily. "I should never have left. I should have stayed in contact with you."

"Em, you were grieving..."

"So were you. He was your son too."

"He was your only son, Em. I can't imagine how much that must have hurt and I'm so sorry I couldn't take that away from you."

"Aaron, it wasn't your fault. We did our best to save Toby. We were just too late."

"Em, what is it?" he asked feeling she was keeping something from him.

She looked down and answered, "I didn't lose just one child that day."

"What?" he asked shocked feeling his heart rate go up.

She started stroking her thumb over the skin on his hand again trying to calm him down. "I was pregnant...I didn't know until I miscarried from the shock of seeing our son lying there dead."

"Oh Emily," he answered with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to cause you any more pain. You were already grieving Toby."

"How far along were you?" he asked biting back the tears.

"Twelve weeks," she answered trying to bite back her own.

"Twelve weeks?"

She nodded sadly. "That's what they told me at the hospital."

"None of this was your fault."

"But now you're grieving a child you never knew about."

"You didn't want to cause me more pain. Maybe it's best I'm grieving them one at a time."

"I'm so sorry, both of you," she said looking up at Jack.

He nodded and Aaron looked over to him nervously. "You found the note?" he asked.

"Yes I did," he answered looking down.

"I'm so sorry I should never have written it. You certainly shouldn't have seen it."

"It was the wake-up call we needed, dad. If it wasn't for your note we wouldn't have found you."

"Thanks for finding me. I knew the team would."

"I helped too."

"Thank you, buddy."

"I thought would be worried that I had been. I thought you'd think I was too young."

"You're seventeen now. I've got to let you grow up."

"I'm always going to need you, dad."

"I know, I know. I'm always going to need both of you."

"We know," Emily answered stroking his hand. "We both need you too."


	10. Team Visit

Team Visit

Rossi popped his head round the door. "May we come in?" he asked.

Aaron tried to get up but it hurt too much. Emily put her hand on his shoulder. "Lie down, darling. You'll pull the stitches."

"Yes, don't pull the stitches, friend," Dave added. "We don't want you going back into surgery."

He laid back down banging his hands in frustration. He couldn't do anything but move his arms, legs and head. What use was moving his legs if he couldn't move his chest and stomach. Also moving his head would hurt too much while his chest was in a bad state.

"You can come in," he said.

They came in and crowded around his bed looking down at him. It was good to see he was still alive even though he had stitches in his chest. It was so good to see him alive when they knew how close he'd been to death. They knew he'd just keep getting stronger and stronger/ this was Hotch, a survivor. He always fought and pulled through.

"How are you feeling?" JJ asked.

"I've been better," he answered.

"You gave us a scare back there, man," Morgan added.

"Nothing will keep me down," he smiled. "Seriously thank you for saving my life."

"Anytime Aaron," Dave replied. "Just focus on getting better now."

"I'm sure my wife won't let me think of anything else," he teased.

"It's only because I care," Emily defended.

"It's good to see you back to your old self," Dave added.

"That's all thanks to my wife."

"Oh Aaron," Emily gushed.

The team smiled to see them back together. This was what they both needed. They weren't right without each other. They were incomplete without each other.

Emily then looked down and back up at them again. She had to tell them. They were her family. They had a right to know.

"I didn't lose only one child that day," she said looking down biting back tears.

"You were pregnant?" Garcia asked shocked in disbelief. No, she couldn't have lost two children the day they lost Toby.

She nodded on the verge of tears. "I didn't know until I miscarried my little girl that day. Seeing Toby lying there with his chest open caused me to miscarry."

"Oh Em," JJ answered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"We'd just lost Toby. I didn't want to cause more pain."

"But you took it all on yourself," Reid answered sadly.

"I'm so sorry; I thought I was doing the right thing. I was trying not to hurt you all."

"We understand," Morgan smiled sadly at her.

"I'll take Jack and look after him at mine. Emily, you should stay here," Rossi said as the team were preparing to leave.

"There's nowhere else I want to be," she answered holding her husband's hand. He smiled back at her.

"Good. Come on, kid," he said turning to Jack.

He looked to Emily who nodded so he nodded and left with him. She was thankful his best friend was going to be looking after Jack. This was a time he shouldn't be left on his own. He couldn't be on his own worrying about his dad.

"We were going to have a daughter?" Aaron asked.

"Yes, I'm so sorry," she answered quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, Em. Any pregnant woman would have miscarried given the circumstances."

She nodded.

They both felt so tired they fell asleep. She fell asleep in the chair as she sat beside him. She wouldn't leave his side while he was so vulnerable. They needed each other.


	11. Late Night Talks

Late Night Talks

Later Rossi felt peckish so went down to get something from his kitchen. He saw a light on in the living room and went in to find Jack sat on the sofa.

He sat down next to him and Jack looked over to him sadly.

"Everything alright, kid?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about dad," he answered.

"He's going to be alright. You know he'll get stronger."

"Is he still in danger?"

"As long as he doesn't pull his stitches he isn't..." Jack looked down and nodded. "You know Emily won't let that happen."

He nodded smiling slightly. He knew just how fiercely protective she was of those she loved. He then looked down again. "How close were we to losing him?" he asked.

"Does it matter, buddy? He's still alive and kicking," he answered.

"I take it as very then..." he sighed and nodded. He just wanted to protect the boy. "How cold was he?"

"He had to be wrapped in a thermal blanket immediately." He nodded. Dave decided he wanted to cheer the boy up so he decided to fill him in on the surprise he was planning. It would give him something to look forward to. "I'm thinking of buying your parents a new house. No reason they should go back there and be reminded of what happened."

"Can I help?" he smiled agreeing it was a great idea.

"Of course, kid. You'll live there too after all."

He smiled back. "Well, I'm going to go to bed now. Night Uncle Dave."

"Night kid," he smiled back.

They then parted ways.

Aaron woke up halfway through the night crying. He'd seen the last two years go through his mind again. It was his fault wasn't it that he'd been kidnapped. If he hadn't wanted to kill himself he wouldn't have been in such a vulnerable state and an easy target.

Emily held hid hand stroking her thumb over the skin on his hand trying to sooth him he wasn't alone. She'd never let him be alone again. This was where she belonged; by his side. She was his wife for better for worse in sickness and in health.

"Aaron, it's alright. It's alright, I'm here and I'm never leaving again. I love you," she soothed.

"I've been so lonely for two years," he answered vulnerably.

"I wish you'd been with me in Tuscany. We both should have got away from all the reminders."

"I'd love to go to Tuscany."

"I'd love to take you."

"They're not going to let me back to work straight away after this. What about a long holiday?"

"Three weeks?"She asked.

"Three weeks?"He asked incredulously.

"Yes, you need to kick back and relax," she answered stroking his cheek. "You've been off for a month before."

"I don't know if I even know how to kick back and relax."

"I'll teach you...want to get a tan?"

"I've never had a tan," he smiled sadly.

"That's because you've never been in a place long enough...Have you ever even been out of the States?"

"No apart from going to Mexico and Canada for cases and to free one of my agents in Jamaica. My father never really had time for us when we were kids. He'd rather spend money on booze and his flings than us. Whenever I'd ask why we weren't going on a holiday like my friends he'd hit me. I soon learned not to ask or hope for a holiday..."

"Oh Aaron, I'm so sorry. Well you're going to have one now. I can't wait to show you Italy."

"I can't wait to go," he smiled back.

"So now you have something to look forward to and get better for."

"Thanks Emily," he smiled slightly at her.

"Anything for my man."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too."

"I love you, Em, always have always will."

"I love you too, Aaron, always have always will," she replied stroking the stubble on his head. She knew he'd grow it back but she quite liked the feel.

"I'm sorry about my hair."

"It looks fine," she assured.

"I want to grow it back. My shaved head will just be a reminder of my captivity."

"I understand. No-one's holding you back from growing it back." he smiled back and yawned. "You should probably get some sleep. It's been an eventful few days."

He nodded and felt his eyes closing. She soon felt hers closing again as well as she held his hand. She'd never let go of it while they were here. He needed the support


	12. Bruising

Bruising

The next morning he woke up with a painful stomach. He tried to grin and bear it though. He wouldn't let anyone see how much it hurt. He only wanted to take pain relief when he truly needed it. He didn't want to become dependent on it.

Emily woke up and saw the pain written on his face. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he answered trying not to show much pain he was in.

"Aaron, don't lie to me."

"My stomach is a little painful that's all."

"Want me to have a look?"

"If you want."

She brought down the blankets and took up his hospital gown. She felt tears in her eyes when she saw his whole stomach was dark purple. It was clearly severely bruised. She carefully placed his gown back and sat down next to him.

"What is it?" he asked worried.

"It's severely bruised," she answered.

He coughed and grimaced as the pain hit his stomach and chest.

"Would you like some morphine?" she asked.

"I'd like for this damn cold to go away," he answered.

She knew how much pain he was in now he was being irritable. She also knew he would never admit to it. She knew he also wouldn't take the pain relief on his own so she clicked it for him.

He looked at her shocked. How could she dare make him take pain relief when he didn't ask for it? She saw his face and popped a spoonful of cough medicine in his mouth before he could protest.

"Swallow," she instructed looking at his stunned face. He did as he was told in shock. "Good boy...All I want is what you want for you to get better and out of here as quickly as possible."

He nodded. He knew she cared about him. If she didn't she'd never have come back from Italy. He knew she was here now and he wasn't dreaming it. He wasn't alone anymore. His wife was back by his side.


	13. Pregnant

Pregnant

They'd spent the morning looking at houses when they decided they liked the third house best. It had a big garden, a study and four bedrooms. The study could be used for Jack's studies or any files Aaron took home with him.

"Do you think I'd be able to go see dad?" Jack asked.

"Of course, buddy," he answered. "He'd like that."

He smiled back at him.

They got back in the car and drove to the hospital. When they arrived they went to his room and walked inside.

When he heard the sound of footsteps he flinched and closed his eyes to try and forget the pain. He immediately felt like he was back in the warehouse. He tried to steady himself for whatever was coming next. He'd already been whipped, punched in the stomach repeatedly, had a water hose turned on him at high pressure and had someone attempt to cut his heart out.

Emily saw where he was going and stroked his hand. "Darling, you're safe. It's just Jack and Dave."

He sighed relieved. He was so glad Emily understood and was here for him. "I wish I could raise my head," he answered slamming his hands down on the bed.

"You'll be able to soon," she assured.

"How soon is soon?"

"They said they'd take your stitches out next week."

"Won't my muscles have stiffened by then?"

"I'll massage them for you."

"Is that a promise?" he smiled.

"Of course it is but don't get too frisky."

"I've been celibate for two years."

"Darling, I don't think anyone in this room has had sex for two years..." Aaron blushed and Jack looked down embarrassed. "Jack, is there something you need to tell us?"

"I have a girlfriend," he answered meekly.

"I hope you've been using a condom," his father said.

"Yes..." he answered nervously.

"But?" Emily asked.

"One of the condom's must have split," he answered sheepishly. "She's pregnant."

"She's what?" he exclaimed trying to get up again. His son had got a girl pregnant. He was going to be a grandfather. He was only forty-nine. He was too young to be a grandparent.

"Aaron, stay down. You'll pull the stitches," she answered pushing his shoulder down. Yes she was shocked Jack was going to be a father but this was Jack not some sleezeball. "Come on, Aaron, this is Jack. You know he's going to do the right thing by her. He's your son."

"Where is she?" he asked.

"At her parents'," Jack answered.

"I'd like to meet her."

"I could give her a call."

"You don't have to. She's at her parents'."

"She lives at her parents'."

"Oh then make the call."

"Anything for you, dad."

He smiled at him. Emily was right Jack would do the right thing by his girlfriend. He believed he'd make an excellent father. It was just a shock it was happening now and not when he was a lot older. He'd help the young couple with their baby. He knew his wife would too and he hoped he and Emily would have another baby of their own.

Yes it would be complicated but Emily deserved another child. She deserved another chance to be a mother. He knew she was a wonderful mother and it had been so cruel two chances had already been taken from her. He knew it was difficult for her to get pregnant but that didn't mean they couldn't try.

Jack left the room to call his girlfriend.


	14. Favour

Favour

"So how are you two doing?" Dave asked.

"We're doing good, thanks Dave," they smiled.

"In fact Dave could you do us a favour?" she asked.

"Sure. Fire away," he answered.

"We want to go to Tuscany for three weeks when Aaron comes out," she explained patting her husband's arm.

Aaron nodded. He knew Dave would look after Jack and his girlfriend while they were away. He was Jack's godfather. He really wanted this time alone with his wife. They hadn't really had much time to themselves for eight years. He couldn't wait to see her on the beach. She was so beautiful.

"Want me to book it all?"

"I have a house in Florence but it would be a godsend if you booked the flights."

"Anytime."

"Thanks Dave."

"You two deserve it."

She smiled up at him stroking Aaron's hand. She couldn't wait to go to Italy and see him on the beach. She couldn't wait to see him relax. It was what he'd needed in so long. She couldn't wait to see him lying on the beach beside her.


	15. Girlfriend

Girlfriend

Soon enough Jack came back with his girlfriend. She was quite a strikingly beautiful young woman. She had long, blonde hair and was pretty slim. She was tall and not showing her pregnancy yet. She seemed a little shy clinging to Jack.

"Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Anastacia. Stacy, this is my Uncle Dave, my stepmother Emily and in the bed my father Aaron," he said.

"Hi," she answered shyly.

They all greeted her back. "My dear, please could you come closer to my head so I can see you," Aaron said gently.

She did as she was told and sat next to Emily. He smiled over at her thinking his son was a lucky boy.

"I'm so sorry this happened to you, sir," she said.

"Oh, I've had worse," he smiled back. "Please don't call me sir. Call me Aaron."

"Aaron?"

"Or dad," he smiled.

"Dad?"

"You are carrying my grandchild." She beamed at him. "Look after my son."

"I will. I love him. He's the best man I know."

He smiled proudly while Jack blushed. Emily took Aaron's hand and added, "Exactly the same way I feel about his father."

"Oh Emily," he blushed. "You're the best woman I know."

She smiled back at him.


	16. Coming Home

Coming Home

A week later as planned his stitches came out. He looked down when he saw a curve scar on his chest around his heart. It was the physical evidence he'd actually tried to cut out his heart. He didn't even want to look at his back. He knew it must be horribly scarred from the whip.

Emily helped him change into the clothes Jack had brought from home. He'd thankfully brought them yesterday as he knew he was leaving today. They were all so relieved he was. The week had felt so incredibly long.

"Thank god, I'm finally getting out of here," he said feeling stiff and sore.

"Would you like a massage while we wait for Dave?" she asked.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful," he answered trying to massage his aching shoulder.

"Anything for my man," she smiled sitting behind him and beginning to massage his shoulders and back. She felt tears in her eyes as she felt the whip scars that now marked his once silky smooth back.

Feeling her massaging his back he asked vulnerably, "How does it look?"

"I'm sorry, honey, I don't have x-ray vision," she answered, "but I'm sure they're fine. Anyway it would never change how beautiful I find you."

"Oh Emily, you'll always be beautiful to me too."

Dave knocked on the door and they looked up. "I don't mean to interrupt but I think you both agree it's time to go home," he said.

They nodded and got their things together. They followed Dave out to the car holding hands. They weren't going to let go of each other now they were back together.

They got into the car and Dave drove them to the new house. When he parked Emily was confused. Where were they? Had they moved since she left? No-one had told her that they had. She looked over to Aaron to see he looked just as confused.

"Where are we?" they asked.

"This is your new home," he answered as they got out. Seeing both their confused faces he added, "I bought it for you. There's no reason you should go back to the reminders. Start afresh."

"Oh Dave, thank you," Emily answered flinging her arms over his shoulders with tears in her eyes. She couldn't believe he'd done this for them. He'd bought them a house.

Aaron looked unsure. He was thankful he'd bought them a house but he didn't want to live out of his pocket. He wanted his independence.

Dave added, "You'll be paying your bills though." Aaron nodded and thanked him. "You guys deserve this."

"Thanks."

"I'll show you round."

They nodded and followed him. He showed them round the house and they fell for it. It was a spacious four-bed roomed house with a study and a huge garden. They could just imagine the two children playing in the garden. It was perfect.

They found Jack and Stacy lying on deckchairs on the back patio. They were so happy to see them so relaxed. She already felt like one of the family. After all she was his girlfriend and carrying their grandchild.

"Stacy's living here too. I hope you don't mind," Jack said nervously.

"No, that's fine. Probably for the best anyway," Aaron smiled at her.

She looked down with tears in her eyes. "My parents said there was no room for the baby," she answered.

Emily got down beside her and took her hand. "You're always welcome in our home and we'll help care for the baby...I'll even come to the appointments with you if you want me too," she said.

"I'd like that," Stacy smiled back.

"Maybe there might even be the patter of four little feet soon..." Stacy's eyes opened wide and she looked down at her stomach. Emily looked down sheepish. "Oh no, I didn't mean you might be carrying twins. My husband and I are trying for a baby."

"You deserve one," she smiled at her.

She looked down and answered biting back tears, "I take it Jack told you about my son."

She nodded and answered, "I'm so sorry that happened."

"Thank you," she smiled feeling the tears rise in her eyes as she got up to join Aaron. She leant her head on his chest and he closed his arms around her kissing her hair.

"It's alright," he assured them all.

"Toby's stuff is in the attic..." Dave added. "Just in case you want to use it again if either of you have a boy."

"Thank you," they answered.

"Here are your flight tickets," Dave answered handing them over. "You fly out tomorrow."

They nodded and thanked him once again.

He soon left and they started packing for this holiday. They couldn't believe they were going to Italy tomorrow for three weeks.

That evening they spent it with Jack and Stacy making sure they were alright with the fact they'd be away for the next three weeks. Jack would be starting at the academy next week. Ever since he was five years old he'd dreamed of following his father's footsteps and being a profiler.

He'd applied and got into the academy last summer. Dave had acted as a mediator between father and son over Jack's future. As they weren't really talking to each other at the time he knew he'd had to do something otherwise things could have got even worse.

He was so happy the boy had got what he deserved. This had been Jack's biggest dream since he was a child. To calm Aaron's fears he'd agreed to have a word with the Unit Chief Jack would end up with. Being Hotch's son Jack wouldn't be allowed to join the team.

Stacy assured she'd be fine while they were away and Jack was at the academy during the day. She asked if it was alright that her older sister, Abby, visited during the day to keep her company while Jack was in class. They agreed it was perfectly fine as they wanted her to feel this was her home.

They wanted to make everything comfortable and easy for her as she was pregnant. They wanted her to have a stress-free pregnancy. They'd grown to really love her as she visited the hospital during the week. She was like a daughter to them already. As they were both seventeen they both wanted to try and treat them like adults.

They all went to bed around the same time. It was a little hard not to think of them as kids but they allowed them their freedom.


	17. Going On Holiday

Going On Holiday

They were up early the next morning to catch their flight. It was a morning flight so that they would arrive in Florence in late afternoon. They got ready to leave and said goodbye to the other couple.

"Have fun," Jack smiled. "You really deserve it."

"Thanks buddy," they smiled back.

"I'll see you when you get back."

"Absolutely."

They then headed down to their cab with their luggage. Emily carried both much to Aaron's annoyance. He knew she was trying to take care of him but he just wanted things back to normal. He was out of hospital at least.

When they reached the cab the driver got out. He took the luggage out and put it in the trunk for them. They both got inside and were driven to the airport. She cuddled into him in the cab.

"I can't wait to lie on the beach with you," she smiled.

"Neither can I," he smiled back.

"I love you, Aaron."

"I love you too, Emily."

She looked up and kissed his cheek while he claimed her lips for his own. Now they were back together they couldn't get enough of each other. They were just trying to make up for the last two years and the distance had made them want each other even more. They just couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"So how long have you been married?" the driver asked.

"Nine years coming up ten," they smiled at each other.

"Wow, you act like newly-weds."

"We just love each other so much."

He smiled back at them as they kissed again. They were just so happy together. They hoped nothing would ever break them up again. They had a feeling there wouldn't be.

When they arrived they managed to check-in and waited in the terminal for their place to be called. Finally the plane was announced for Florence so they went to their boarding gate. While they were waiting at the gate Emily's phone went off so she looked at it.

She found she'd got a text from Dave so she read it. 'Enjoy yourselves! You deserve it!' She smiled down then looked at the flight tickets. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw they were first class. Rossi had bought them first class tickets. This was going to be such a treat for them both.

She hadn't flown first class since she was a child and flying as the Ambassador's daughter. She'd never flown first class in her whole adult life. She knew her husband had never flown first class. He'd only ever really been on the jet as the only times he'd flown out of country was on business.

"Come on," she said leading him into the first class queue.

"First class?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's where your best friend put us, darling."

He beamed back at her. Trust Rossi to have put them in first class he smiled. It was just like him! He knew it came from the goodness of his heart but he was still a bit of a show-off.

They boarded the plane and cuddled up as they flew to Florence. They couldn't believe they were actually taking a holiday by themselves now. Aaron was leaving the Americas for the first time. They couldn't help smiling on the plane.

When they arrived Emily put their cases back on a trolley and pushed it to the rental car place. When she got there she booked a rental car so she could drive her husband around Tuscany. She didn't want to rely on cabs while they were at her Florence home.

They got into the car and Emily took the driver's seat. She drove them to her villa while he fell asleep. Her body was more adapted to these long international flights than his was. He'd probably never even experienced jet lag before.

She smiled at him tenderly as she drove through the city down to her villa by the beach. He looked so sweet asleep and she was so thankful he'd pulled through. She couldn't imagine her life without her husband.

When they reached the villa she parked the car. She looked over to Aaron to see he was still asleep. She ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead. He woke up groggily and smiled at her as the mist cleared.

"We're here," she smiled.

He beamed and they got out. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the villa. Wow, it was beautiful! It was made out of red brick and had a balcony on the second level. It had a large front garden with a pathway running up to the door which was on a front porch.

"This is all yours?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled back. "Well and yours now."

"How did you afford it?"

"I'm Vanessa Nicholls."

He looked confused. "Why have I heard that name before?"

"I'm a children's author. I've published the stories I used to create for Toby."

Suddenly he realised why the name sounded familiar. He beamed. "She's you?" She nodded smiling. "The others can't get enough of your books. Their kids love them."

She beamed. The whole team had children now, even Rossi had adopted a son and a daughter, and they all read her books. It made her feel all giddy inside. Her family were fans of her stories. It made her thankful she'd published the stories.

"Want to see the house?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he answered.

She showed him round ending up in the bedroom. He loved it even more. It was a two bed roomed villa with a study and a large kitchen. It had a decent sized TV he thought. He wondered if she'd let him catch any sports while they were here. He doubted it.

"Tired, darling?" he asked.

"A little," she smiled.

"Let's sleep. We've had a long flight and you let me sleep in the car."

"The bed's really comfy."

"I bet."

They climbed in and fell asleep in each other's arms. They were so happy together and on holiday. They were so tired they fell asleep immediately.

They woke up after the sun had gone down and the sky had gone dark. She looked over to him and smiled to see him by her side. She'd finally got what she wished for. She was in Florence with her beloved husband. She'd dreamed of him the last time she was here.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Starving," he answered.

"I'll go make something."

"Who'd have guessed my wife all domestic?"

"Because I love you I'm going to let you have that remark."

He smiled and followed her down to the kitchen. In there she was thankful all her ingredients had kept well for the last few months. She cooked up a spaghetti Carbonara for them both then served it up with a sprig of parsley each.

"Have you been taking lessons from Dave?" he asked as she laid it down in front of him.

"Nope," she smiled. "Only those cooking books." He looked over and his eyes widened as they were all in Italian. You didn't think I couldn't read Italian, did you?"

"True," he answered looking down then took a bite of his Carbonara. He smiled back up and added, "This is delicious."

"Glad you like it," she smiled back.

They ate the rest in silence just enjoying each other's company and the food. They then washed up together. She'd wash up the dishes while he used the towel to dry them. They smiled at each other working together again.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Sure. Where were you thinking of going?" he answered.

"A moonlit stroll along the beach with my lover," she smiled.

"Who'd have guessed my wife is such a romantic at heart," he teased. She swatted him playfully while he laughed. He then added, "Sounds perfect."

"What?" she answered off-guard.

"Have you forgotten what we were just talking about? The moonlit stroll on the beach."

"Wonderful," she smiled back.

"Ready?"

"Absolutely."

She led him to the back door and they took off their socks. Emily wanted to feel the sand underneath her bare feet and Aaron had to admit it sounded appealing.

She couldn't stop smiling walking down the beach hand in hand with her husband. She'd seen so many couples do it from her window wishing wistfully it was her and Aaron. Now her wish had come true she thought as she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her hair.


	18. Last Day

Last Day

The weeks went whizzing by and it was soon the night before they were meant to leave. They'd spent most of their time on the beach these last three weeks. She'd also managed to show him some of the local area. She'd allowed him to catch a couple of sports while they were here to his relief.

They sat at the table eating the homemade pizza Emily had cooked. He'd helped pick out the toppings. They were enjoying it in silence. They'd really enjoyed their time here.

"I wish we could just stay here," he said.

"You know we got to go home. You have a BAU to run. We have a young couple to look after and support during a pregnancy. We want to help Jack and Stacy, right?" she answered.

"Of course we do. I've just had so much fun here."

"I'm glad you have. It's been so nice to see you relax..." He smiled at her. "We can always come back. We do own this villa."

"True," he smiled back at her. "Thanks for teaching me."

"It's what you needed."

"I wonder how long it will last."

"I'll make sure you relax when you're at home. I do understand how stressful the job can be."

"Thank god, you were a profiler!"

She smiled back at him. "How would the team like some Vanessa Nicholls signed books for a present?" she asked.

"I'm sure they'd love them," he smiled back. "Do you want me to tell them she's you?"

"They'll work it out soon enough. Once they see my handwriting."

He beamed back at her. "You know I'm proud of you, don't you?"

"I got that when I saw you light up when I revealed it to you. I'm proud of you too, darling."

They put their empty plates into the sink then kissed each other passionately. Soon enough they were making love on the couch. This holiday really had felt like a second honeymoon. They were both sad it was coming to an end but knew they had responsibilities back home.

Afterwards they cuddled up in each other's arms but Emily couldn't stop thinking about the dirty washing up in the sink. She soon got up to wash them while he followed.

"You know it can wait 'til the morning," he said.

"No, it can't. We have an early flight tomorrow, Aaron," she answered.

"Of course. I'll dry."

She kissed his cheek and added, "Knew you'd help."

He kissed her cheek in return. It hadn't felt like they'd been apart for two years. These three weeks alone had really helped them reconnect with each other. They just hoped it didn't go the other way when he went back to work hopefully next week.


	19. Going Home

Going Home

The next morning they woke up early and got ready to go home. They put their cases in the trunk of their rental car. He'd thankfully regained his strength in the last three weeks while they were here. The holiday had done him wonders. He was back to his old self physically and mentally.

She drove them back to the airport while he sunk into the seat next to her.

"Will I be able to drive soon?" he asked.

"Of course you will. I just know the Italian roads better," she answered.

He nodded knowing she was right. He'd known there were some really crazy drivers over here. He didn't want to come up against them just now even if he had once deliberately caused a car accident. He sunk back in his seat further.

When they reached the airport she parked and gave them back the car keys. She then checked in their luggage and they went to the terminal. The flight was soon called and they smiled to see they were in first class again. They cuddled up to each other on the plane again.

He played with her hair absent-mindedly while she smiled up at him.

"You look great," she smiled. "A tan suits you."

"Suits you too," he smiled back.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

When they landed they got their luggage and a cab. They snuggled up in the cab and went home. Luckily Dave had given them their new address while they were in Italy. They hadn't lived there for more than a night before they left for Italy. They were thankful Jack and Dave had moved their stuff in for them.

When they finally reached home they got their luggage out sadly and paid the driver. They were actually home and the holiday was over. They couldn't go to the beach absolutely whenever they wanted now. It was no longer their back garden.

She smiled over at her husband sadly. Soon enough he'd be back at work and it would just be her and Stacy at home during the day. Jack would be at the academy while her Aaron would be running the BAU. It was where her husband belonged but she'd miss him while at work after she'd had him to herself for three weeks.

They all walked down their pathway and opened the door. Jack and Stacy ran up and they all smiled at each other. This was why it was good to be home. They had missed them while they were away though they had enjoyed themselves. They had a baby to prepare for.

"I'll take your luggage for you," Jack smiled.

"Thanks buddy," Emily smiled.

Aaron was too tired to argue. She knew if the flight hadn't tired him out he'd have taken his own case. He hated to accept help. He sometimes could be too proud and stubborn to accept it. She loved him flaws and all.

Jack left with the cases and took them up to their room.

Emily turned to Stacy and asked, "How are you, dear?"

"A little tired. I don't seem to be getting that sick anymore," she answered.

"How far along are you now?"

"Four months."

"Ah, it will pass soon."

"Thanks for the reassurance, Mrs Hotchner."

"Oh if you're going to call my husband dad please call me mum."

"Mum," she smiled.

"That's better."

"Did you two have a great holiday?"

"Yes thank you."

"How about you, dad?" she asked turning to Aaron. "You look a lot better."

"Thanks, I feel a lot better. It was a really great holiday. Just what I needed," he smiled.

"I'm glad," she smiled back. She really liked both of them and was so glad they were letting her live here. She'd really come to care about them. They were like parents to her.


	20. Memories

Memories

A few days later Aaron came home from his tests to find his wife and son's girlfriend looking through old family albums lying on the floor. She heard footsteps and looked up to see her husband taking off his shoes, suit jacket and tie.

"How did it go?" she asked. She knew he'd had to attend a medical and psychiatric evaluation to see if he could return to work.

"Great," he smiled. "I passed both."

"Knew you would," she smiled back. "So when do you go back?"

"Monday," he answered getting down beside them.

"I'll miss you but I'm so glad you're going back. It's who you are. The man I fell in love with and married."

He kissed her cheek and put his arm over her back. "I'll miss you too but I'm glad I'm going back to work."

"It's where you belong."

"So what have you been looking at?"

"Just old photos of Toby. Remembering the good times," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Best that way," he smiled at her sadly.

They'd always miss their little boy but they would never regret the time they'd had with him. Even now that they were trying for another baby they'd never replace their son. Though neither of them was really religious they believed he was now with the angels being looked after by Haley.

They found a photo of a nine year old Jack sat on the couch holding a three week old Toby smiling down at him proudly.

"Oh my god, they're so cute," Stacy gushed.

Emily smiled at her and answered, "He was so proud to have become a big brother. He loved to help us with him and you often found him in the nursery sat on the floor gazing at Toby..." Stacy smiled over with her eyes misting up. "He's going to be a great father."

"Yes he is," Aaron smiled over at her.

"I have no doubt of it," Stacy smiled back.

They then found a picture of Toby at his first birthday party with icing on his nose beaming a wide smile. Emily and Aaron both smiled at the memory. He'd been such a happy, confident little boy.

She giggled and he looked over at her smiling quirking an eyebrow.

"You remember how he used to eat the icing off the cake then try to hand it to us and then Jack when we tried to make him eat it," she smiled.

"Do I," Aaron laughed. "He even tried to do it with his birthday cake."

She burst into laughter remembering that. They'd tried so hard to get him to eat the whole slice but he'd only eat it in bits. He'd come back every now and again to have a nibble on his chocolate birthday cake. He'd been obsessed with mice at the time.

They soon found a photo of him at five years old at Anacostia River with his father on the bridge playing Pooh sticks. Tears filled Aaron's eyes as he saw it. It had been his and Toby's favourite thing to do together.

It had been where he'd contemplated suicide only a month ago. It had been where he'd been kidnapped after having been drowned. Looking over at his wife and son's girlfriend he smiled at what he'd gained since. He had his wife back and was expecting a grandchild.

"He was the spitting image of you, dad," Stacy smiled.

"Yes he was," he smiled sadly.

"We all miss him, darling, but he'll want us to move on and remember the good times we had with him," Emily soothed.

"You're right."

"Shall we go visit his grave?"

"I haven't been since we buried him," he answered looking down.

"Neither have I," she answered tilting his chin up.

"Let's go...Stacy, come meet our son."

She smiled and got up along with them. They were soon in their coats and shoes and headed towards the children's cemetery.

Aaron held EMILY'S hand over to the grave while Stacy followed. When they got there she placed her hand on the gravestone. It was a relatively simple gravestone that read

'Toby Alexander Hotchner

2015 – 2021

Beloved son of Aaron and Emily Hotchner

Beloved brother of Jack Hotchner

Only the good die young'

They all spoke to him including Stacy. They also placed a teddy bear by the gravestone. They would always visit him but they knew it was time to let go and move on. Having come to the grave and laying their grief to rest they felt like they finally could. They finally felt some closure to the tragic death of their son.

It was time to move on. He was going back to work on Monday. The family was back together. They were expecting a grandchild. Finally they were also trying for a baby of their own. They'd try as long and as hard as they had to.


	21. Return to Work

Return to Work

On Monday he woke up and got ready for his first day back at work. Emily smiled sadly from her bed as she saw him change into his suit and tie. This was the man she'd fallen for and he was going back to work after a month off to try and sort his life out. A month off to recover from the last two years and recover from his injuries.

He went over and kissed her on the lips quickly. She draped her arms over his shoulders and kissed him back pulling him towards her.

"Emily, if I don't leave now I'm going to be late," he said trying to pull away.

"I know," she answered sadly.

"I'll be home tonight and if there's a case out of state I'll call you."

"I know. I'm just being selfish. Go save the world."

"You just love me, Em, and we lost a lot of time together. I will make up for it."

"You already have," she smiled getting out of bed. "We had three fantastic weeks in Italy. Go make me proud and be the best god damn Unit Chief I know you are."

"Love you too, darling."

"Have a great day at work, handsome."

"I will," he smiled back at her then left.

He headed off to the office and went straight to his office. He sunk back in his chair and felt like he was home. He smiled at the photo on his desk of his wife, two boys and himself. He'd probably have to update the family picture soon but he'd never take this one off his desk.

He smiled at it remembering the good times he'd had with his youngest son. He always wanted a reminder of Toby on his desk. He was gone but not forgotten.

He heard a knock on his door and looked up to see JJ. She smiled to see him back finally. It felt strange without him. It just hadn't been the same.

"Welcome back, Aaron. Nice to see you back. You look great," she smiled.

"Thanks JJ," he smiled back. "Nice to be back. I feel great."

"How was Italy?"

"Great."

She gave him the case files and he called the team into the conference room. He couldn't stop smiling inwardly as he headed there himself. It felt so good to be back. It was where he belonged as well as by Emily's side and with Jack.

He brought in the files and the books he'd picked up from his desk. The team filed in and all welcomed him back. He smiled back thanking them.

"Now there's a face I recognise," Dave smiled. "Glad to see Florence did you good."

"Thanks for booking it for us," he answered.

"Anytime. You both deserved it."

They all sat the table apart from Hotch who proceeded to hand out the case files and books. They were all a little puzzled when they were given a book by Vanessa Nicholls from their boss. They all took a look inside and saw they were signed. Did he know her somehow and never told them?

"How do you know Vanessa Nicholls?" JJ asked.

"I bumped into her on holiday," he smiled slightly.

"And she just gave you signed books?" Morgan asked raising an eyebrow.

"Guys, it's Emily's handwriting," Reid exclaimed.

Hotch just smiled back at him. He couldn't stop being so proud his wife was such a popular children's author. He was proud she'd used her time with their son and made something of it.

"Vanessa Nicholls is Emily?" Garcia asked.

"Yes she is," he smiled proudly. "She told me when he reached her Florentine villa."

"Good for her," Rossi smiled.

Hotch smiled back then looked down at the files. It was time to get back to work. He'd seen the case files and it was urgent. Two children had been taken from their school six hours ago. They all knew how time sensitive these cases were.

"Let's get to work," he ordered.

They all got to work and managed to find the children before the day was over much to his relief. It had affected him greatly. It reminded him of when Toby went missing. He only wished it had had a better outcome for him and his wife. He knew what had happened was always going to be a part of the man he was today. In some ways he could use it to help other parents.


	22. Sonogram

Sonogram

Two months later Emily took Jack and Stacy to Stacy's six month sonogram. Jack luckily didn't have a class that day so he could attend. He'd tried to attend all her appointments as much as he could being a committed FBI cadet. He wanted to be the best father he could be.

When Stacy was called they all went in. She laid down on the bed and the radiologist pulled her top up to reveal her bump. She placed paper to keep it up and not let her clothes get ruined by the gel. They finally placed the lubricating gel on her bump.

They started running the sensor over her bump and their baby appeared on the monitor. Jack and Stacy couldn't stop smiling at their baby. They were actually going to have a child and couldn't wait. They hoped they'd be great parents. They knew they'd always have a place at Jack's parents.

Emily smiled at the monitor sadly. She was so happy she was going to be a grandmother but where was her baby? They'd been trying for three months already and she still wasn't pregnant. She wanted her own child so much and being reminded her stepson was having one hurt.

"Would you like to know the sex?" the radiologist asked.

Stacy looked at Jack and he nodded. "Yes please," she smiled at her.

"You see this here," she said pointing to the screen. They nodded excitedly. "This is your son's penis."

"We're having a boy," they smiled at each other.

"Yes, you are," the radiologist smiled at the young couple.

"Would you like to go tell your father?" Emily asked quietly after they'd finished the appointment and the lubricating gel had been washed off.

"Won't he be busy?" Jack asked concerned.

"Never too busy for his son. He's not on a case currently," she smiled slightly.

"Then absolutely," Jack smiled.

"Great."

They got into the car and drove over to the BAU. When they arrived she got them out and they headed up to the bullpen saying they were there to see Agent Hotchner and showing their ID.

When they reached the bullpen the team gathered round. Noticing his team gathering out of the corner of his eye Hotch looked through his window. Seeing his family through the window he smiled and went out to join them.

"How's the academy going, kid?" Morgan asked Jack.

"Great thanks," Jack smiled.

When he reached them Hotch kissed his wife's and son's girlfriend's cheeks then hugged his son. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We've just come from the sonogram," Jack smiled.

"Ooh, do you know what the sex is?" Garcia gushed.

"It's going to be a boy," Stacy smiled.

"That's great. Got any names picked out yet?"JJ smiled.

Jack went behind her and placed his hand s on their unborn baby. She nodded while he rested his head on her shoulder. They'd spoken about names only last week and they'd both agreed on one for their little boy. They just weren't sure how everyone else would react.

"Peter Toby Hotchner," Jack smiled sadly.

Everyone's eyes filled with tears as they heard the name. It was the perfect tribute to his kid brother. It was such a great name for the little boy. Everyone was getting excited and looking forward to the baby. They'd even helped create his nursery last month.

Emily snuggled into Aaron while he held her close. "It's beautiful," Emily smiled with tears in her eyes.

"We're glad you like it," Stacy smiled slightly.


	23. Reassurance

Reassurance

That night in bed Aaron looked over at her worried. She'd been quiet almost all day. In fact he'd hardly heard a peep from her since they were at the office. Even then she'd only said two words. Was everything alright? Had something upset her?

"Em, what is it? You've been quiet since the sonogram," he asked.

"I'm not pregnant," she answered quietly.

"I know you're not, darling."

"What if it doesn't happen? We've already been trying for three months."

He saw the tears in her eyes and tilted her head up. "Emily, it's going to happen. We will have a baby."

"Aaron, we both know it's difficult for me to get pregnant. What if it never happens? What if we're trying in vain?"

"Emily, believe me, it will happen," he answered brushing away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. "How about this?"

"How about what?"

"If we're not expecting by the end of the year we'll go see a doctor."

"Okay," she nodded.

"Emily, we will have a baby."

"I know, I'm sorry. Seeing Peter on the monitor just served to remind me I'm not pregnant yet."

"I understand," he answered kissing her stomach.

"I am happy for them though."

"I know..." He then looked at her with a gleam in his eyes and asked, "Want to try again right now?"

"Ooh yes please," she smiled at him seeing the sparkle of desire in his eyes.

They started trying to create a baby again. They even tried when they weren't in the mood. They just wanted a baby so much. It was almost the only thing they wanted now the family was back together.


	24. Grandson

Grandson

Three months later Stacy's waters broke and Jack called for his dad worried. Aaron got up from the bed and ran to their bedroom to find out what was wrong. He found the light on and a bundle of water under Stacy. He knew instantly she'd begun labour.

"Have you got her overnight bag?" he asked his son.

He nodded and followed him out while he helped Stacy down the stairs calling for his wife. Emily quickly ran out and they all put on their shoes and coats. They didn't care they were in their pyjamas Peter was on the way.

When they arrived at the hospital they were rushed to the maternity ward. There they were taken to a maternity room. Her contractions were coming more and more often by the second. They soothed her through each of them.

Soon enough she was dilated enough to give birth. The midwife came in and declared it was time to give birth.

"I'm sorry but only one person can stay with her," she said.

"Jack," Emily and Aaron answered. "He's the father."

They left assuring them both they'd be fine while they were rushed to the birthing room. Emily and Aaron meanwhile waited in the waiting room. He held her close to him trying to calm their nerves as the time went past. Their nerves were increasing over everyone's welfare.

Finally a nurse came over to them. They jumped up straight away.

"Are you here for Jack Hotchner and Stacy Dixon?" she asked.

"Yes, we're his parents," they answered.

"Mother and child are both well and healthy."

"Thank you," they smiled relieved. "May we see them?"

"Of course."

They went to the maternity room and looked inside. They saw Stacy sat up smiling down at her baby with so much motherly love. They could clearly see how much she loved her son already. Jack was smiling lovingly at them both.

Jack smiled at them and said quietly, "Come in. Come meet your grandson."

They went in smiling. They couldn't believe he was actually here now. They were really grandparents.

"Would you like to hold him?" Stacy asked.

"Absolutely," they smiled.

She handed him carefully to the proud grandpa. They smiled down at him falling instantly. Though he was madly in love with Emily part of Aaron wished Haley was here to see her first grandchild. He knew at least she was looking down from above.

He was the most beautiful baby boy they'd seen in a long while. He had his mother's blue eyes and very faint blonde hairs but you could still see some of Jack in him. He smiled up at them sleepily.

"Hello Peter, I'm your grandpa. I love you," he smiled kissing his forehead. He smiled back up at him.

Emily smiled over at her husband holding baby Peter in his arms. He looked so sweet she couldn't wait to see him hold their baby. She still wasn't pregnant but she had a hope she would be soon. They tried every night he was home.

He smiled over at her and placed Peter in her arms. She smiled down at him with tears in her eyes. He was the first baby in their family since she'd lost her son and miscarried. He was a blessing. He was named after his uncle.

Toby would have loved to have been an uncle. He always asked for a baby brother or sister. Little did he know that his sister had died inside of their mother the day he died. She was sure he was looking after her and watching over from above.

"Hey little one, I'm your Nana. I love you so much and am so happy you're here," she smiled kissing his forehead. "I hope I'll be able to give you another aunt or uncle soon but you have an amazing aunt on your mother's side."

"We will," her husband soothed rubbing her back.

She smiled over at him. "I know, I know."

He smiled watching his wife with his grandson. She looked so beautiful holding the baby he hoped he'd get to see her holding their own baby. He'd never give up hope of having another child with Emily. She really deserved one that lived. She was a mother without a child even if she and Jack felt like mother and son.


	25. Meet the Family

Meet the Family

A few days later they took the pram into the BAU so the team could meet Peter. He'd been here since the day after he was born. Though they were trying to let Jack and Stacy take parental duties Emily and Aaron tried to help with their experience of being parents.

Peter was a relatively good baby. He slept through most of the night only waking up at 3am to be fed. He was pretty regular about his feeds. He didn't mind who fed him as long as he got fed. He was a pretty happy baby always having a smile for everyone.

The team gathered round the pram and smiled when they saw Peter. Stacy picked him up and held him in her arms. She stroked his hairs gently smiling up at them.

"Everyone this is Peter. Peter this is grandpa's team," Jack smiled. "Uncle Dave, Uncle Spencer, Uncle Derek, Auntie JJ, Auntie Penelope and Auntie Alex."

They all smiled at the newest member of their family. They couldn't believe he was actually here. Their boss was a grandpa and the little boy they'd seen grow up a father. They were so happy for and proud of him. It was clear he loved being a dad. He was so proud of his little boy.

"Can I hold him?" Garcia asked trying hard not to squeal and scare the baby.

"Of course," Stacy smiled. Thankfully she'd gotten to know them all over the last five months and been accepted into the family. She really did feel like one of the family and not just as her boyfriend's girlfriend.

She handed her son over to her and Garcia couldn't stop smiling at the tiny baby. He was so adorable. He didn't have his father's brown eyes and his hair was blonde but you could definitely tell Jack was his father. He was the first blonde Hotchner she'd seen apart from Jack's mother.

"Aren't you the most adorable little boy? Yes you are, yes you are. You're a sweet golden prince," she smiled down at him.

They all smiled at her new nickname for baby Peter. It suited him so well. He was a blonde and the biggest gift and blessing they'd all received in a while. He was so sweet and adorable. He really was a little prince. After all he was their chief's grandson.

Peter got passed round and he just smiled until he finally fell asleep in his grandpa's arms. They all smiled at the adorable picture of Hotch with a baby in his arms. They all hoped he and Emily would have one of their own soon. They all knew they were trying for another.


	26. Affected

Affected

A month later Hotch was given a case he knew he was going to have to try his hardest to stay professional on. Six year old boys were being kidnapped and killed three days later. They'd been called in after three boys, Christopher Daniels, James Hutchins and Milo Jonesey had been found dead in a street corner a week after each other.

Arthur Fisher had been kidnapped six hours ago and they had to head out to Boise, Idaho to find him. They flew out almost immediately. He debriefed his team on the jet and they could all see he was affected. They understood he was thinking of Toby.

They'd help pick up the slack for him. They all understood it reminded him of when he lost Toby. They knew it would only spur him on to find the UnSub and they trusted he could keep his mind on the case. He was the consummate professional.

Hotch sent himself and JJ to talk to Arthur's parents. They had to get information about him that would help find him. Elaine, Arthur's mother, snapped at them saying they were asking too many questions.

"We understand how you're feeling, Mrs Fisher," Hotch said.

"No, you don't. You have no idea what it's like for your son to go missing," she snapped. "He's only six years old."

He looked down and stepped aside trying to keep his emotions inside. He couldn't lose control right now. She didn't know he'd lost his son two years ago and he had only been six. She didn't know he understood just how it felt.

"Something happened, didn't it?" Elaine asked guiltily watching Agent Hotchner.

"His six year old son was kidnapped and murdered two years ago but I assure you we will find your son. You have the best team of profilers looking for him."

She nodded and looked over at Agent Hotchner feeling a little guilty. She hadn't meant to hurt him. She was just worried about her little boy. She hoped to God she'd see her son again.

Thankfully the next day they found little Arthur. Aaron hadn't been able to get much sleep that night thinking about what had happened with his own son. Everyone decided to let Aaron be the one to bring him out to his parents.

He smiled sadly as he guided him out to Mr and Mrs Fisher laying his hand on Arthur's shoulder. He just wished he and his wife had had the same outcome. He smiled even more as he saw Arthur run up to his parents and then hug him. He smiled back as the parents smiled at him silently thanking him.

Elaine took him aside which puzzled him.

"Agent Hotchner, I just want to say I'm so sorry for what I said when we first met...i just wish you and your wife had had as good an outcome..." He looked at her surprised. "Your blonde agent told me."

He nodded in understanding. "Please there's no need to apologise. You were understandably worried about your son."

"Thank you once again for finding him."

"I was only doing my job."


	27. Good News

Good News

The next night he got home to find Emily running up to him excitedly. He smiled back at her wondering what had got her so excited. He'd only been away for one night. When she reached him she snuggled into him while he closed his arms around her.

"I'm pregnant," she smiled.

"What?" he asked shocked.

She turned round to face him and placed his hands on her stomach. "We're having a baby," she beamed at him.

"We're having a baby?" She nodded. "We're having a baby," he smiled. He hugged her close to him and shouted excitedly, "We're having a baby."

"We are," she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "We're finally pregnant."

"When did you find out?"

"I took the test last night," she smiled up at him.

"I'll attend all the appointments I'm in town for. Never will I let work come before family again," he answered looking down.

She knew he was thinking back to the days after they'd lost their son. He'd tried to block out his grief by work. He'd gone straight to work the day after they'd found his dead body and kept going in until two days after the funeral. She'd even found him working case files at the wake.

That had been the final straw for her. She'd handed her note of resignation in the next day and run off to Florence. She'd run out of his office in tears and never looked back until the day he was kidnapped.

"You were in shock," she answered stroking her hand down the side of his face. "Our son had just been killed. You couldn't cope so tried to keep life as it was..." He nodded. "Now we're having another baby. We're giving Toby a baby sibling."

"Yes we are," he smiled at her. He then smiled at her stomach, "yes we are."

"I can't wait."

"Neither can I."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed passionately so happy they were finally having the baby tried so hard for. He then pulled away and kneeled down to kiss her stomach.

He kissed it saying, "And I love you, my sweet baby."

She ran her fingers through his hair and added, "I love you too, my darling baby. We've long waited for you."

"Yes we have," he smiled back. "Very much so."


	28. Telling the Team

Telling the Team

The next day he went into work with a spring in his step. He just couldn't believe he was going to be a father again. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father as well as a grandfather. It was the best news he'd heard since Peter's birth.

Just before he reached his office day he turned round and said, "I'm having a baby," then went in closing the door behind him.

The team looked up at his closed door confused. "Did he just say what I think he just said?" JJ asked.

"He said he's having a baby," Reid answered matter of factly.

Suddenly Garcia's phone buzzed and she looked at it to see she got an email from Emily. She opened up and read it:

'Hey guys,

I guess Aaron told you the big news just before he entered his office so I'm going to confirm it.

I'M PREGNANT!

See you soon,

Emily x'

Garcia squealed, "Oh my god, it's true. They're having a baby. Oh it's so perfect. Bossman and wonder woman are having another baby. She just confirmed it."

"About time too," her husband, Derek, smiled.

Aaron couldn't stop smiling as all the congratulations came in. He was so happy he and Emily were finally getting their baby. The baby they'd tried so hard for and wanted so badly. They were finally getting it.


	29. Hair

Hair

Five months later the pregnancy was going fine and they'd created the nursery for their baby. Their child wasn't going to share a nursery with their nephew. They didn't want them to grow up confused about how they were related or wake each other up during the night.

Peter was now six months old and doing well. He'd begun to say dad only last week. He loved going to the day centre with his mum every week. He was making quite a few friends with the workers and children alike. He had a lot more blonde hair now.

Emily was at home waiting for her husband to come home from the barbers on her own. Stacy and Peter were over at her sister Abby's where Jack was going to join her after class. They'd been invited over for dinner like she and Aaron had been invited to dinner with Sam Cooper that night.

Suddenly she heard a key in the door so got up to greet her husband. She couldn't' believe her eyes when she saw his hair. She thought he was meant to be getting just a simple trim. Yet here he was with bright white hair.

"Please tell me this is a wig," she said.

"No," he answered running his hand over his hair.

"Oh god, have you finally cracked? What on earth possessed you to bleach your hair?" she asked on the verge of tears.

"I like it," he smiled.

She burst into tears and left the corridor. Oh god, why was she crying? It was only hair for Christ's sake! He could wash it out or grow it out. It wasn't like he'd died or lost a limb. Damn how she hated these hormones. They were the downside of pregnancy. She'd love her man even if he dyed his hair bright blue.

He followed her and she cried, "I'm so sorry, I'm being irrational."

"It's ok. You were only shocked and pregnant. I should have remembered don't shock a pregnant woman when their hormones are all over the place," he answered.

"I'm still in shock," she answered playing with his hair. "Why did you do this?"

"I felt like it."

"I guess that's as good a reason as any."

"At least I got it done professionally."

"True could have been a lot worse."

"Could have been."

"Let's get ready. We've got to be at Zefferelli's in half an hour."

"Please tell me you've picked out an outfit already."

"I have but..." He rolled his eyes. She burst into laughter and he looked at her confused. "I was just messing with you. Geez you're so easy."

He laughed back and kissed her hair. "What am I going to do with you?"

"What am I going to do with you, blonde boy?" she smiled up at him.

He chuckled back. He was glad his wife accepted it even if she didn't like it. He never wanted to upset her. He knew his wife loved him no matter what he did.


	30. Dinner with Sam

Dinner with Sam

Soon enough they were parked outside Zefferelli's and heading towards the restaurant holding hands. They were as in love with each other as they day they married. They entered the restaurant and gave his name.

They were soon escorted to their table where they found Sam already there. When he saw his old friend his eyes opened wide. Never in a million years would he think he'd dye his hair such a bold colour. Maybe dye the grey hairs dark but never bleach his hair platinum blonde.

"Well hello Aaron," he said astonished.

"Hello Sam," he smiled running his hand over his hair. Yes maybe he wasn't usually the type of guy to do this but he was loving the reactions. For once he'd taken the plunge and he was enjoying it.

Sam smiled at his friend's pregnant wife. She'd got so big since he last saw her. He was so happy for them that they were expecting another child. He'd seen how devastated they were three years ago. They really deserved this little one.

He took her hands and kissed her cheeks saying, "You look positively glowing."

"Thank you, Sam. I still have four months to go," she smiled.

He whispered, "Couldn't prevent him from dying his hair?"

"I didn't know till he came home," she answered.

He nodded and stood back staring at Aaron's hair. "Does it glow in the dark too?" he asked.

Emily tried her hardest not to laugh while her husband half glared half smiled. Sam laughed at the response and Aaron just shook his head smiling. He was prepared for whatever was going to be said about his hair. When he said he liked it he meant it.

They all sat down at the table while Emily intertwined her fingers with Aaron's. She was going to support him no matter what. She'd never let him feel alone again. They were one; they were complete with each other.

As they were eating Sam asked, "So how's the boy doing at the academy?"

"He's doing really well," he smiled proudly. "Top of his class in everything."

"Like father like son," Sam smiled back.

Emily smiled proudly at her husband and nodded. She was so proud of her three boys and her girl. Aaron was the best damn Unit Chief out there. Jack was top of his class would be a fine profiler when the time came and was a great father. Stacy was a fine mother and wanted to study psychology after Emily had had the baby. Peter was developing well and strong.

Aaron smiled back at him. "He'll be a damn fine profiler."

"Of course he will he's your son..." He smiled back. "So when will he be joining my team?"

"I'm sure he'll be doing remedial training with your team next year."

He smiled, "Great. Can't wait."

"Well boys can we get down to dinner and leave work behind us?" Emily smiled.

"Anything for you, my dear wife," Aaron smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek.

He had to admit he rather liked this new Emily more than the old. Her spirit had never broken but she was a lot more relaxed apart from when she had a deadline to meet for her editor or her publisher. He didn't have to worry about her out in the field anymore. It was more than nice to come home to a home-cooked meal every day he was in town.

He knew when Emily got too pregnant Stacy would take over. Emily was already helping Stacy extend her cooking expertise. They were thick as thieves. It made him and Jack very happy but also very wary.

They managed to have a great meal and were a little sad when it came to the end. They always enjoyed each other's company. At least with the prospect of Jack joining Sam's team they might see more of each other.


	31. Deal

Deal

When they got home they found Jack and Stacy in the living room watching an old film. Rise of the Guardians Emily believed it was called. She smiled as Jack Frost was trying to get the children to believe in Sandman again so they could defeat Pitch. She smiled up at her husband seeing he had a pretty much identical haircut.

Jack and Stacy looked up when they heard them enter. They took a double-take when they saw his father. Was his hair really the same colour as Jack Frost? Had he really bleached his hair? On their second look they saw it was real. He'd really dyed his hair white.

"Oh my god," Jack exclaimed. "Does it glow in the dark too?" before Aaron could answer Jack closed the curtains, switched off the DVD player and TV and the light. Seeing that his dad's hair didn't glow he added disappointed, "oh man," and switched everything back on again while Aaron just laughed.

"Sorry for the disappointment," Aaron smiled. He then turned to his wife and added, "Come on, let's go to bed."

She nodded and he escorted her to their bedroom after they'd wished Jack and Stacy sweet dreams. They changed into their pyjamas then got into bed. They laid back in their pillows.

He started laughing which caused her to look at him confused. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"It's wash in wash out hair dye," he answered,

"Oh just as I was beginning to like it," she replied hitting him with her pillow.

"Hey," he laughed.

"Why? Why did you do it?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Are you going to wash it out before work tomorrow?"

"That would defeat the purpose."

"You want to get back at the team for teasing you over becoming a young grandpa?" He nodded. "Count me in." He smiled and shook her hand. She giggled imagining their faces. He smiled over at her. "Can I come with you tomorrow?"

"Why not?" he smiled at her.

"The perks of being the boss' wife."

"Absolutely," he smiled propping himself on his elbow. "Will you wash it out for me after work tomorrow?"

"You don't have to wash it out if you don't want to."

"You can wash it out."

"If you want me to."

"I do. I only planned to have it tomorrow. I just knew I couldn't see the barber before work."

"Aright, darling. I'll do anything for you," she replied laying her head back on the headboard.

"I know. I'll do anything for you too," he answered wrapping his arm around her and kissing her hair.

"Come on, blonde boy, show me what you got," she smiled kissing his neck.

He beamed and rolled her over then took her from behind. At the moment with her pregnancy bump it was the only way they could make love. They wouldn't do anything to hurt their baby. They wouldn't risk anything either that could hurt their child.


	32. Reactions

Reactions

The next morning she woke up and smiled over at her husband. The contrast between his hair and his eyebrows was a really big contrast. Somehow she was actually beginning to like it. This side of her husband was interesting her as she'd never seen it before. In all the ten years of her marriage she'd never seen this daring, spontaneous side of him.

She stroked her hand down the side of his face and kissed his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled up at her.

"You think I look ridiculous, don't you?" he asked quietly.

"No, it's kind of growing on me," she smiled down at him. "I'm beginning to sort of like it."

He smiled up at her. "I'm still washing it out tonight."

"It's up to you it's your hair."

He kissed her forehead then said, "I'm going to have a shower. Can I use your shower cap?"

"Absolutely," she smiled up at him. "Can I wash myself with a flannel at the same time?"

"Of course."

They both went into the bathroom and stripped. He climbed into the shower after placing her shower cap on and she grabbed a flannel and wet it. As her pregnancy was progressing she was finding it more and more difficult to get in and out of the bath. Aaron would help her sometimes to wash herself.

When they were done they dried and changed into their clothes for the day ahead. She smiled as she saw him in his suit and tie with his white hair.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Just admiring what I'm seeing," she smiled.

He smiled back at her and helped her down to breakfast. When they entered Jack and Stacy smiled slightly to see he looked comfortable with his new hairstyle. Jack wondered though if his dad was actually having a mid-life crisis.

When Peter saw him he burst into tears. Aaron went to try and pick him up but he cried even harder and looked at him terrified. His chest tightened as he realised his grandson didn't recognise him. He'd never meant to scare his sweet little grandson.

He picked him up and held him rubbing his back turning from side to side gently. "Hey, hey, it's alright. It's only grandpa," he soothed.

"Grandpa with crazy hair," Jack added.

"Jack," Stacy said firmly hitting his chest.

"Its fine Stacy, he's just jealous he's the only brunette Hotchner boy now..." Peter smiled up at him a smile that melted his heart. "Yes, that's right, Peter, you're not the only blonde Hotchner boy now..." He smiled even wider up at him. "I love you, too." He rested his head on his chest while Aaron stroked his hair. He couldn't stop smiling at his six month old grandson.

Emily couldn't stop smiling over at them. They were just so cute she couldn't wait to see her husband hold their baby. He was the most adorable grandfather she'd ever seen. He loved being a grandfather but there was only so much teasing one person could take. Peter absolutely adored his grandfather.

Soon enough they were heading up to the BAU while everyone just stopped and stared at him. Emily placed her hand on his arm and smiled up at him. He smiled back at her support. He didn't regret becoming a blonde like his grandson and he knew they'd all stare and be speechless but his wife's support meant everything to him.

When he got into the BAU his team gathered in shock over his hair. Never did they think they'd see the day when their fearless leader would come in with bleached blonde hair. Were they really seeing this? He just smiled back at them raising an eyebrow daring one of them to say something about it.

"Woh, what happened to the hair, man!" Morgan exclaimed.

"What's different?" he smiled running his hand over it. Knowing Emily was beginning to like it gave him more confidence.

"No man you ain't doing that to me! You ain't coming in with your hair all bizarre and acting like nothing's different."

Emily burst into laughter while Aaron smiled at her. She knew it was probably time for her to go home and leave them to work. They'd already agreed she'd get a cab home. He didn't want her driving so far in her pregnancy. She didn't want to risk the baby.

She kissed his cheek and said, "Have a good day at work, darling."

"I will," he smiled at her.

On her way out she said, "Derek, stop calling him grandpa. He's only Peter's grandpa." She then walked out laughing.

Morgan looked at Hotch like a deer caught in the headlights. "How did she know that?" he asked.

"Do you think my wife and I don't talk to each other?" he smiled then headed off to his office.


	33. Stuck

Stuck

Later on Rossi entered his office without knocking as usual. Only his best friend could get away with it he thought looking up at him and laying his pen on the desk. He stared at him ready for whatever Rossi had to say. He knew it would be about his hair.

"Why did you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?" he answered pretending to act all innocent.

"Dye your hair, Aaron."

"I thought it would be fun. If you can't beat them join them..." He raised an eyebrow. "It's a wash in wash out hair dye."

"Yer right it is," he answered unconvinced.

"Emily's going to wash it out tonight."

"Well good luck with that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Well I'm going home to my wife and family. See you tomorrow, Dave."

"See you tomorrow, Aaron."

When he got home he headed up to his en-suite bathroom calling for his wife. He took off his suit jacket, tie and shirt so she could wash it out for him. He kneeled over the bathtub to make it easier for him.

She ran in as fast as she could and smiled when she saw him topless. She got down by him and took the shower head and turned on the tap. She tried her hardest to wash it out even though she'd begun to really like it. Part of her was almost relieved when it didn't come out though she scrubbed as hard as she could.

"Why are you being so rough to my head?" he asked.

"It's not coming out," she answered.

"What do you mean it's not coming out?"

"You're as blonde as you were yesterday, blonde boy. If not more vibrant."

"Let me have a look."

She handed him the towel and he dried his hair. He then stood up and had a look in the mirror. She was right, it was more vibrant than it had been and it hadn't washed out. Well he guessed it was permanent then.

He didn't feel that bad about it though remembering how happy Peter was that he'd dyed it. He'd do anything to make his grandson happy and he didn't regret going blonde. His wife liked it too.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Grow it out," he smiled. You and Peter seem to like it."

"We do. I've never seen him so happy than this morning when you told him he wasn't the only blonde Hotchner boy anymore."

"Neither have I."


	34. Support

Support

The next morning he bumped into Derek, Penelope and Dave on their way to the bullpen.

"So it wouldn't wash out?" Dave asked.

"What do you think?" he answered straight-faced.

"I can't wait to see you staring down the UnSubs with white hair, Bossman," Morgan smirked. Only to receive a sharp jab in his ribs by his wife. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Well, I like it Bossman. Makes you look like Jack Frost. It could even make you look more intimidating to those monsters," Garcia smiled.

"Thanks Penelope," Aaron smiled back at her. "That's what Emily said. I've never seen Peter as happy as he does now that he's no longer the only blonde Hotchner boy."

"Aw, how is the sweet golden prince?"

"He's fine, thanks for asking. Developing healthy and getting stronger every day."

"Bless him. Any new photos?"

He showed her the picture Emily had taken yesterday of Peter resting his head on grandpa's chest. Garcia gushed that it was so cute. He beamed every inch the proud, doting grandpa.

When he got home that night he was surprised to find his wife had obviously been to the hairdressers while he was at work. She'd had streaks of platinum blonde put into her dark hair. He thought she looked absolutely fantastic.

"Wow," he smiled taking her hands and kissing her cheeks. He always greeted her with a kiss when he got home. No matter if he'd been on a case or not.

"You like it?" she asked kissing him back smiling up at him.

"I love it."

"I did it for you."

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

"So are you."

"I love you," she smiled up at him snuggling into him.

"I love you, too," he smiled down at her.

"Aaron?"

"Yes Emily."

"Do you think we'll still be so loved up in another ten years time when we've been married for twenty?"

"I hope so."

"So do I."

"How's this little one been?" he smiled placing his hands on her baby bump.

"Not any trouble at all," she smiled.

"Glad to hear it."


	35. Case

Case

A few weeks later he was flying out to Los Angeles on another case. Someone was kidnapping and murdering six months pregnant women. They were searching for the latest victim, Marianne Elwes. She'd been kidnapped only a few hours ago.

Hotch was interviewing her husband when he asked, "Do you have children, Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes I do and a grandson too," he answered.

"What would you do if your wife had been kidnapped while she was pregnant?"

"She is pregnant as pregnant as your wife. As for what I'd do I'd let my team find her. I trust them with every fibre of my being." He nodded in understanding. "I assure you Mr Elwes we will find your wife alive."

"Thank you," he answered quietly.

Garcia managed to later find out she was being held by an Amos Elliott who's wife had walked out on him and their son, Jake, when she was six months pregnant. Turned out the baby hadn't been his. Now he was getting back by killing all these innocent woman and their unborn babies.

Garcia gave them his address and they rushed over there. They found him with Marianne. He was holding a knife to her stomach and his arm was around her neck. He stared at them defiantly.

"If you want her come get her," he shouted.

"Amos, you're surrounded. It's over," Hotch answered.

"She lied to me. She lied to me," he said bringing the knife closer to her stomach.

"Yes, Anna lied to you but this isn't Anna. This is Marianne Elwes. She has a husband and a young son at home. You don't want them to lose a wife and a mother, do you? Think about Jake."

He finally let go and Morgan cuffed him but she went into labour so Hotch escorted her out to the waiting ambulance. He got in with her and they rushed her to the hospital. The team called her husband to come meet her at the hospital.

She soon gave birth to her baby who was luckily declared healthy despite being premature. They decided to name him Aaron Elwes. When Hotch found out he couldn't stop smiling. They'd named the boy after him.


	36. Names

Names

The next night he lay next to his wife when she smiled at him excitedly.

"What is it?" he smiled up at her.

"She kicked," she answered excitedly.

He placed his hand on her stomach and felt their daughter kick again. They'd discussed they were having a girl just before he flew to Los Angeles. He smiled up at her and kissed her bump. He then laid his head on her bump stroking it.

Emily ran her fingers through his dyed white hair. His dark roots were beginning to come through but his hair was still predominately platinum blonde. He sunk into her bump happily. Soon she kicked again and they burst into laughter.

"Alright, I get the message," he answered getting back up and smiling up at his wife. "Have we got any names for the little rascal?"

"I've always liked the name Zoe," she smiled.

"It's a beautiful name," he smiled at her. "I love it."

"And can we give her the middle name Florence?"

"Absolutely. Will be a nice reminder of our holiday."

"Definitely."


	37. Daughter

Daughter

Three months later she was at home while he was at work when her waters broke. She paged her husband. She was thankful when Stacy called a cab to pick them up. Jack was at the academy and he hadn't passed his driving test yet. Stacy hadn't even learned yet.

When the cab arrived Stacy picked up Peter and bundled them and Emily into the taxi. She tried to keep Emily and Peter calm as the contractions kept coming. Peter was only nine months old now and back to being the only blonde boy in the family.

When they reached the maternity ward she was taken to a maternity room. She was so relieved when her husband finally ran into the room.

"Aaron," she cried holding her hand out to him.

"Em, it's going to be alright," he soothed taking her hand and kissing it.

"What if I lose her like the others?"

"You won't. Don't think like that," he answered stroking her hair. He then turned to his son's girlfriend and thanked her for bringing Emily to the hospital.

Soon enough she was declared dilated enough to give birth so they rushed her to the birthing room. In there she started pushing while Aaron pushed her hair off her face and held her hand encouraging her.

"Just remember to breathe in and breathe out slowly," he soothed.

She nodded and kept pushing as hard as she could. She just kept getting hotter and hotter until finally their baby was out. She lay back exhausted and fell asleep when she heard the first cry.

He looked down worried. "She's just sleeping, Mr Hotchner," the midwife assured. He nodded looking up at her. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" He smiled and nodded so she handed her to her.

He held her carefully in his arms and smiled down at her. She was the most beautiful little girl he'd ever seen. She had dark hairs and dark eyes obviously since they both did. She smiled up at him sleepily then fell asleep in his arms. He kissed her forehead falling for her.

She woke up in the maternity room just before her mother. She smiled up at her father and he smiled down at her. He couldn't believe he now had a daughter who was nine months younger than his grandson.

"Hello you, we've waited a long time for you and you are well worth the wait. I love you so much and I will do everything in my power to protect you, my little princess," he said kissing her forehead. She murmured back up at him.

Soon enough Emily woke up and smiled over at them. He was the sweetest she'd ever seen him.

"Aaron," she said gently.

"Hey," he smiled up at her.

"Did we have a girl?"

"Yes we did," he smiled down at Zoe. He then looked back up at Emily and asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

"Absolutely," she beamed. When he handed her over to her tears filled her eyes. She was really here. She was cradling her living, breathing baby daughter. She kissed her forehead while a tear rolled down her cheek. "Hello, my little angel, you're such a blessing to me. I hope I'll get to see you grow up..."

"You will," he soothed stroking her hand. "You will."

She smiled up at him then looked back down at her daughter. "I love you so very much," she added. "So very much, Zoe." She smiled back up at her mother.

Suddenly Garcia popped her head round the door and smiled at them. She was so incredibly happy for her two friends that they finally had their baby.

"May we come in?" she asked. "There's a young man out here who'd like to meet his little sister and a baby boy who'd like to meet his aunt."

"Of course," they smiled at her.

They all walked in to see her and crowded round the new baby. They all smiled down at the new addition and were so happy she was finally here healthy and strong. She was an absolutely adorable baby girl who looked just like her mother.

"Zoe, meet your brother, Jack. Jack, meet your baby sister, Zoe," Emily smiled handing her to her brother.

Jack smiled down at his baby sister and they smiled at each other. "Hi, I'm Jack, your big brother. I'll do everything in my power to protect and look after you with mum and dad's help. We love you so much," he said kissing her forehead.

They all smiled at them and her as she was passed round. Peter even smiled when he saw his baby aunt. They hoped it carried on this way and there wouldn't be any trouble between the two babies especially since they lived together. Everyone just fell under Zoe's spell.

"JJ and Dave, we'd like you to be Zoe's godparents," Emily smiled.

"We'd love to be," they smiled.

They beamed back at them.


	38. Epilogue

Epilogue

Emily was at home helping get Stacy ready for her wedding. She couldn't believe she and Jack were finally getting married after being together for seven years. Peter was six now and with his father at Rossi's where they were going to get married. Stacy was now a psychiatrist having graduated two years ago while Jack had been a profiler for three years.

She helped her into her wedding dress along with her sister Abby who had been chosen to be maid of honour. It was absolutely beautiful. It was white silk with a long flowy skirt. There was silver embroidery on her bodice. It was sleeveless as it was summer.

They then worked on her long, blonde hair. They decided to leave it hanging over her shoulders in curls. They then placed a tiara comb in her hair with her veil. Her veil had silver glitter on the lace and she looked just like a princess.

"You look absolutely beautiful," they smiled.

"Thanks," she smiled back at them.

"Well, I'm going to get Zoe and the other bridesmaids to Dave's. Aaron should be up soon," she answered patting her shoulder.

"Thanks mum," she smiled nervously.

"Remember there's nothing to be nervous about. You and Jack love each other and that's all that matters. Nerves can be a good thing. I was nervous at my wedding fifteen years ago but Aaron and I are still going strong."

She smiled and nodded. It was just what she needed to hear. She really hoped she and Jack had a marriage like his parents. They'd been married for one and a half decades and still very much in love. They'd gone through one of the worst tragedies known to man and were still strong together.

Emily collected Zoe and the other bridesmaids and they were soon off to Rossi's mansion for her stepson's wedding. She couldn't believe the little boy she'd begun to help raise when he was only eight years old was now in his early twenties and getting married to the mother of his six year old son.

She waited in the living room for her husband to arrive with the bride. She smiled when she saw them arrive and went to inform everyone they'd arrived. Jack smiled nervously as she took her seat and she smiled back to give him a boost of confidence. He smiled back a little more confident.

The wedding march then started and the bridesmaids went down the aisle. Emily beamed as Peter led Zoe down the aisle. He'd been chosen to be page boy and was wearing a similar suit to his father. Zoe was the flower girl and scattering rose petals on the aisle. They looked so adorable.

When they reached Jack he kissed both his son and his baby sister. He loved them so much. He and Zoe were really close even though he and Stacy had got their own apartment two years ago. They'd wanted to have their own place so Emily and Aaron let them move out. They'd worried about them for a while after they had moved out. It was only natural.

Finally Aaron led Stacy down the aisle. She smiled at her groom as she clung onto his father's arm nervously. When they finally reached him Aaron gave Jack her hand and he stepped back to join his wife. Emily kissed his cheek as he stood beside her. They happily watched his son and his girlfriend marry over the moon for them.

Finally they were announced husband and wife. Everyone cheered as Jack picked up Stacy's veil and they kissed passionately. They couldn't be happier as they welcomed Mrs Anastacia Hotchner into the family legally. They were one big happy family today celebrating the marriage of Jack and Stacy.

They went to another part of the garden for the wedding banquet. They had their toasts and ate the feast Rossi had set out for the young couple. It was a pretty good meal.

Zoe's eyes soon spied a fountain and she ran towards it. She took off her dress, her shoes and her socks. She then jumped straight into the fountain and started splashing about while everyone laughed.

Aaron and Emily turned to see what everyone was laughing at and saw their five year old daughter playing around in the fountain. They ran over to her embarrassed and horrified. She always seemed to love to take her clothes off in the most inappropriate of places.

"Zoe Florence Hotchner, get out of there right now..." Aaron shouted.

"But daddy," she whined.

"I'll count to ten. 1...2...3...4...5..."

"Ok daddy, I'm getting out," she pouted climbing out. Unfortunately on her way out she tripped and fell over causing her to burst into tears.

Emily ran over with a towel that Dave had given her. She wrapped her daughter in it and ran to the bathroom while Aaron followed with her clean clothes. He picked up some antiseptic wipes from his best friend's medicine cabinet on the way.

When he reached his girls he gave his wife her handbag. She stripped her daughter out of her wet knickers and got a spare pair out of her handbag while he dried Zoe carefully. Emily then changed her into her spare pair and her dress, shoes and socks.

He noticed she'd grazed her elbow and asked concerned, "Did you hurt yourself anywhere else?"

"My chin and my shin as well, daddy," she answered looking down.

He got out the antiseptic wipes. "This may sting a little but it'll make it better," he said. She nodded and he wiped her grazes while she winced but tried to be brave for him.

"Can I have the magic kiss?" she asked.

"Of course you can," he smiled at her. He then proceeded to kiss her grazes better while she smiled at him.

"Daddy, you're the best," she smiled at him.

"So I'm forgiven then," he smiled back.

"You were just being a daddy," she defended.

"We know you love taking your clothes off but this is your brother's wedding..." She nodded. "How about you go play with Peter?"

She nodded and ran out while they smiled after her.

"Were you this wild as a child?" he asked. She looked around her trying hard to avoid the question. She could remember many a time when she took her clothes off at a political function as a kid. He laughed, "You were."

"I always knew how to brighten up a political function," she smiled.

He laughed even harder, "I bet you did, you little minx."

She laughed back up at him and he escorted them back out to the garden. Mick Rawson then walked up with a smirk on his face causing Emily to roll her eyes.

"I'd have loved to see you in your panties," he smiled.

Aaron glared at him furiously and growled, "Back off."

Emily placed her hand on Aaron's chest and added, "There's only one man I strip for..." she smiled up at Aaron and added, "my husband."

He smiled back down at her while she snuggled into him. Mick rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I swear to you if it wasn't Jack's wedding I'd have smacked him one," he said.

"Aaron, there is no competition. It's you who I have loved for fifteen years and will for another fifteen."

"I love you so much too, Em."

They then kissed passionately so happy to have been married for fifteen years and having seen his son just marry his childhood sweetheart.

"Would you like a dance, my dear wife?" he asked.

"I'd love to, my darling husband," she smiled back up at him.

He led her onto the dance floor and they danced close together.


End file.
